Can You Keep A Secret?
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: Tori's pregnant. Cat, Jade and Trina are the only ones to know. But Tori's slept with Andre, Robbie and Beck and she doesn't want to know the dad. However when she discovers an important secret she puts herself and her unborn baby at risk.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Vega!" yelled Jade as she and Beck made their way through the hall towards Tori. Tori was standing by her locker rummaging through her bag trying to find something. "Jade? Are you talking to me?"  
>"Yes unfortunately." Beck gave Jade a little nudge and she frowned.<p>

"Hey have you seen Andre?"  
>"Nope he's not coming today he's sick."<br>"Great I wasted my breath for nothing." She pulled Beck away and he gave an apologetic look to Tori before he left with Jade. She shut her locker and leant her head against it. "Tori!" called out Robbie coming down the stairs with Cat.  
>"Hey Toro!" yelled Rex.<br>"Did you call me Toro?"

"Yup." Robbie and Cat approached Tori.

"Are you okay Tori?" asked Cat looking concerned.  
>"Yes why?"<br>"You look like my brother did when he swallowed my hair dye...he turned red I thought it would be permanent." Tori and Robbie exchanged confused looks before Tori spoke. "Okay...right anyway Robbie did you get those song lyrics that I needed?"  
>"Yeah they're in my locker."<p>

"Okay great!" Tori exclaimed as they began to make their way to Sikowtiz's class.

The bell was due to go in about five minutes when Sikowitz got up from his chair in the back of the room and began sneaking up on Tori. "BOO!" yelled Sikowitz and Tori jumped her stuff falling all over the floor. "Sikowitz you scared the fudge out of me!" Sikowitz raised his hands in a defensive way before standing up in front of the class and began taking a drink out of a coconut before the bell rang. Tori put everything in her bag before heading out of the classroom with Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Jade before Sikowitz yelled "Jade I need to talk to you!"

"What?" she said groaning.

"You got the lead role in the play you auditioned for."  
>"Good." Said Jade in a cool but happy way. "Later Sikowitz." She said as Sikowitz made his way out of the classroom. Jade turned towards the door when she saw a white stick on the floor. It didn't particularly interest her but she picked it up anyway. She looked at it and saw on it was a pink stripe. Jade frowned it looked like a pregnancy test. She looked at more closely and realised it was a pregnancy test. But whose? She knew it hadn't been there at the beginning of the class and she had found it under a chair. She looked back to where everybody had been sitting just now. She knew Beck would be waiting for her but this was a little more important. She and Beck had been sitting up the back, Andre and Robby were at the front right, Cat was in the middle row next to her boyfriend Jacob and Tori had been sitting right where she had found the pregnancy test. And Sikowitz had scared her and she had dropped all of her stuff on the floor. Now she was pretty sure whose test it was now to do her favourite thing confront Tori.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey just saying later on in the story I will reveal who the dad is so if you want a say in who it is private message me (PLEASE DO NOT PUBLISH IT PUBLICLY BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SEE!) The winner will be the one I get the most votes for Thanks for voting if you do And enjoy this chapter!_

Jade stormed through the halls until she reached the Asphalt Cafe. She found Beck, Tori, Andre, Robby and Cat all sitting at the usual table. She began to walk towards them and shouted "TORI I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"  
>"I never like it when she says that." Whispered Beck over to Tori. She frowned before Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. They made their way inside and Jade pulled Tori into the janitor's closet. "Okay so tell me who's the daddy?"<br>"What?" Tori said looking confused.

"Who's the daddy?" Jade repeated, impatiently.

"My dad?"  
>"No jeez the dad of your baby." Tori's face turned from confusion to anxiety.<p>

"Okay Jade you can't tell anybody."  
>"I won't if you tell me the father of your baby."<br>"I don't know."  
>"What?"<p>

"I don't know honestly. Don't get mad at me but I have slept with three boys."  
>"What the hell Tori! Who?" Tori took a deep breath before continuing.<p>

"Andre, Robby and Beck."  
>"WHAT IN HELL? JEEZ TORI HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR YOURSELF, ME AND BECK!"<p>

"Okay I said to not get mad."  
>"Oh I'll get mad at you but that is not the most important issue right now."<br>"What is?"  
>"Who is the father?"<br>"I don't know honestly."  
>"Jeez."<br>"Sorry." Said Tori sounding very apologetic.  
>"Whatever Tori. Look don't you want to know which one is the dad."<br>"No because whoever it is I have let a lot of people down."

"Yeah you have especially me." Said Jade as she pulled opened the janitor's closet before exiting leaving Tori standing in despair. She looked down at her flat stomach. She groaned and pulled open the door again and made her way to her locker. Jade was leaning against it. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I have one more question, how many months are you?"<br>"One almost two." Jade made an interested face before walking away. Tori opened her locker and shoved the pregnancy test that Jade had given back to her at the back of her locker. She then let her thoughts bounce around in her head. _I'm not old enough to be a mother! Who is the dad? _She shut her locker and continued to walk until she arrived back at the Asphalt Cafe.

Jade walked down the hall and saw Cat walking in happily humming to herself. "Hey Cat can you keep a secret?"  
>"Yeah I guess!" She said cheerfully. Jade pulled her towards an empty classroom. She turned around just as Cat shut the door behind her. "Tori's pregnant." She said plainly. Cat's mouth opened.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes." Cat gasped.<span>

Outside the door Trina gasped. Next she knew what she had to do find her sister Tori. 


	3. Month 2

_This time the vote is whether the baby should be a boy or a girl so remember to vote!_

Tori was sat on her sofa at home when Trina came rushing in. "TORI! TORI! I OVERHEARD JADE AND CAT TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!"  
>"So?" Tori said taking another sip of pink lemonade.<p>

"Jade said you were pregnant." Tori squirted the mouthful of pink lemonade.

"It's true?" asked Trina desperately.

"You can't tell anybody!" Tori said with a pleading voice.

"I won't tell but tell me who is the father?"  
>"I don't know." Trina sat down as Tori began to cry.<p>

"Don't cry Tori I'm here for you." Said Trina gently as she patted Tori's back. Tori stood up. "I don't feel good."  
>"How many months are you?" asked Trina.<p>

"2 why?"  
>"You're probably going to throw up now." Said Trina looking disgusted. Tori made a disgusted face too before running to the bathroom and throwing up.<p>

Two days later Jade and Cat were walking in the hallway when they ran into Tori. She was slumped against her locker her eyes closed. "Hey Tori are you okay?" asked Cat innocently. Tori's eyes jerked open and she looked over at Jade and Cat. "Oh sorry I think it's the pregnancy hormones." Whispered Tori. She looked genuinely scared. "I can't do this. I can't even believe I'm actually pregnant." Jade looked into Tori's pathetic face before saying "I can't actually believe I'm going to say this but Cat, Trina and I will all be there for you." Tori smiled at her two friends and pulled them in for a hug. "Great now I feel guilty for forgetting I'm pregnant." Cat pulled out of the hug to look at Tori right in the eye and said "Are you going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl when it comes to that?"  
>"Yeah definitely." Jade tried to pretend not to care but she did really. She really wanted to help Tori but the only reason that she wanted to help was because she wanted to persuade Tori to find out who the father was because she didn't want it to be Beck.<p> 


	4. Month 3

_I'm going to reveal the gender in the next chapter but I haven't decided on the father yet but I will reveal it in the end._

The first thing that Tori saw when she walked into Hollywood Arts was Beck and Jade making out opposite the door. She rolled her eyes and went to her locker. She opened it and it smelled deliciously of candied apples. She wanted a candied apple real bad. Why was she craving candied apples? She sighed and when she turned around she saw that Cat, Jade and Trina were all leaning expectantly on lockers next to Tori's. "What?" Tori asked snappily as she was in a sort of bad mood. Jade held her hands up in defence. "Hey calm down Tori!" Tori sighed and then apologized. Her moods were changing faster than Cat talked. Cat smiled and then her phone started ringing. "Hey!" She hung up on the phone and tugged Jade away. "I've gotta go Tori call me if you need anything!" said Trina as she hurried away after one of her friends. Tori leant against her locker and an extreme wave of tiredness struck over her. She closed her eyes and allowed for a few seconds of bliss before the bell rang and she had to get to class.

After class Jade found Tori sitting at a table by herself. "Tori!"

"What?"  
>"So did you think about the parental testing thing without DNA?"<br>"Yeah I did."  
>"And?"<br>"I'm going to do it."  
>"Good." Jade stole Tori's pickle and went to join Beck and Andre at another table. Tori looked down at her stomach it was a little fatter than usual but it just looked like she'd eaten a large lunch. Trina slid into the seat next to Tori, looking angry. "I AM SO MAD!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Well you know my friend Brittany?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Well she didn't invite me to her party this weekend!"<br>"So?"  
>"SHE INVITED SINJIN! URGH!" Trina slid out of her seat and knocked Tori's remaining pizza to the floor. Tori made a sad face and stood up as the bell rang.<p>

Tori looked at the papers that Jade had given her about the parental testing with no DNA and Tori didn't think that was possible but Jade had said it was, although she didn't think that Jade always told the truth. She read all the information and decided fully. She was going to do it even though it would've been hard to raise a child not even knowing who the father was. She heard the door unlocking and she quickly shoved the documents under the couch. "Hey Tori!" It was her mum.

"Hi Mum!" she said cheerfully as she began climbing up the stairs. Her mum looked sort of confused but shrugged and sat down on the couch. She heard a rustling from under the rug and frowned. She lifted up the rug and saw the documents Tori had hidden not a minute ago. She scanned the page and then her eyes widened and her mouth opened. **Pregnant.**


	5. Is She Pregnant?

Jade marched through the halls of Hollywood Arts searching for a particular girl with the name Tori Vega. When she saw her standing at her locker she walked over and slammed the locker shut. She then looked expectantly at Tori. "Can I help you?" Tori asked smiling innocently. Jade glared at her for a second before saying "You may be four months pregnant but that doesn't stop me doing anything. Now you know what I want so tell me." Tori bit her lip for a second before unlocking her locker and pulling out a book. "Honestly I don't know what you want so if you don't mind I really need to find Cat she has my Drama book." Jade took a small breath and then banged her fist against Tori's locker making the letters that were glowing flicker. "Careful. Can't you just tell me instead of trashing my property." Jade smiled sarcastically. "You went to the parental testing last night right?" Tori nodded nervously before saying "I didn't go to the one you suggested I went to a doctors with DNA from the boys." Jade frowned before breathing and putting on a fake smile. "So who is it?"  
>"I don't get the results but I do know the gender." She said before swinging her bag onto her shoulder and walking off. Jade ran to catch up. "So tell me is it a boy or a girl?"<br>"It's a boy. Now if you don't mind I have to go." Jade watched as Tori walked up the stairs and away from her. She groaned. She still couldn't even believe that Tori had had sex with her boyfriend. Even if they weren't together at that point. She stomped her foot in rage before walking off to class.

Trina sat bored out of her mind in an Improv class when the door opened and Lane walked in. "Hi sorry to interrupt the class but Trina you're Mum is here for you." Trina frowned before standing up awkwardly and putting her things in her bag. She followed Lane to the office and saw her Mum standing with a slight smile on her face. "Mum what are you doing here?" Trina smiled as she walked out with her Mum. "I have an important issue we need to discuss." She said as she climbed into her car. Before Trina walked off to her convertible her Mum called her back "No, no you're driving with me. Tori can drive the car home." Trina sighed before climbing into her Mum's Beetle. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until after school?" she asked before taking a sip of the Wahoo Punch that was in the side pocket. "It's important believe me it is but we'll wait until we get to Freezee Queen."  
>"You're taking me to get ice cream?" Trina frowned before realising something. "Why did you pull just me out of school? What about Tori?" Holly stopped as a traffic light turned red. "It's about Tori." Trina turned to face her mother and said "We are not waiting until we get to the ice cream place you are going to tell me what this is about now." Holly took a deep breath and bit her lip, before Trina sounding like a mother said "Stop doing that and tell me what you want." Holly sighed and pulled the car over onto the side of the road. She then turned to face Trina. "Trina you have to promise me you will answer honestly when I ask the question." Trina rolled her eyes. "Is it about Tori getting a D on her last Science test."<p>

"No it's nothing like that-wait what?"  
>"Nothing!" Trina smiled.<p>

"We'll talk about that later but right now more important matters."  
>"Like?" Holly took a deep breath and closed her eyes before slowly opening them to see Trina's expectant face. "Is Tori pregnant?"<p>

_Hello I'm back again. I gave you a sort of longish chapter to make up for the time I've neglected this story. I am back however and I will hopefully be writing more later on today or tomorrow possibly. Anyway I'm hyped up because I have tickets to the Australian leg of 1D's 2013 tour so that's making me really hypo XD Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be taking names for Tori's baby if you want to suggest a name Bye for now!  
>Directioner Out<em>

_Libby xx_


	6. The Accident

"Bad news Tori." Said Trina as she walked up to Tori standing by her locker and shutting the locker with a bang. "What is with everybody and damaging my property?" Tori groaned as she unlocked the locker again. "Shut up and let me talk Tor." Trina said as she slung her bag over her back. "Mum knows you're pregnant." Tori's mouth fell open and she dropped her bag on the floor. "Is she mad?" the first question that had popped into Tori's mind. "No she's just sad that you didn't tell her for four months." Tori sighed and shut her locker gently. Trina sighed at her sister before hugging her tight. Trina pulled away and gazed down at Tori's stomach. "Wow I'm surprised that Mum didn't notice earlier." She said placing her hand on Tori's slightly swollen stomach. Tori playfully whacked Trina round the head before grabbing her phone. "I'm going to call Mum." She said before the bell rang and they went to class.

Jade had deliberately wagged class. She didn't feel like seeing Tori or Beck. She wasn't necessarily mad at Beck, however she still resented the fact that Beck had made love to Tori in the two weeks that she and Beck had been apart. She walked to her car and backed out of the car park. She didn't want to confess the real reason she'd bunked class. She found herself on the motorway. She was just turning on the radio when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered as she heard Beck's voice on the other end of the phone. "Where are you?" But before Jade could answer Beck heard a crashing sound on Jade's side of the phone. "Jade." But there was no answer. Then the phone began crackling and all Beck heard was static.


End file.
